Yuri Specials
by Dickson86
Summary: Girl on Girl relationships come here, anything from Anime to Manga to Videogames, from Cardcaptor Sakura to Sailor Moon and anything else I can think of.


Yuri Special 1 – The Pure Heart of Cardcaptor Sakura (Rated 15+)

Set during season 3 of Sailor Moon just after Chibiusa's return and after the events of the second Cardcaptor Movie...

It's been 3 days after Usagi managed to get her Cosmic Heart Compact and Pure Heart back from Cenicienta but since then it's been quiet with no activity from Professor Souichi Tomoe and Karonite. For now the Sailor Soldiers as well as Haruka and Michiru and Mamoru are living their lives as normal as they can.

It's a warm Saturday afternoon in the middle of a heatwave. Tempatures are nearing 110 degrees fahrenheit and the people are finding shelter wherever possible our senshi however have different ideas as they decided to have a beach holiday on Nagahama Beach which resides on Kouzushima Island, they're not the only ones either...but there is one who isn't there.

"...I can't believe Usagi turned down this opportunity..." Ami sighs sadly as she takes off her shades to look at the warm sky. "...Is she still down about losing her Pure Heart to that Daimon?" She looks worried for her friend. "It didn't bother me... "Or me either for that matter, I think this weather were having is hitting her on the head or something." Rei sighs then looks angry for her.

"If you're on the subject about Pure Hearts Rei, you might be right, but Tuxedo Mask nearly got crystallized because of it and she was helpless as her compact got taken too..." Makoto feels sorry for her. "Yeah and I had to be a cheap rip off of her to save her." Minako stands up looking at the sea.

"...Do you think she'll be alright?" Amy asks them but they stay silent but they too are a bit worried and she looks at the cats Luna are Artemis resting in under her deckchair.

"...I'm sure they are too..." She thinks in worry.

...Meanwhile in Tokyo itself...an ambulance races past by a sad looking Usagi lying on a open plan on the outskirts of the city and she hears it disappearing into the heat.

"...There goes another one...I'm thinking I may as well goes next..." She thinks back to her encounter with Cenicienta... "...I was completely helpless...it was only thanks to my friends that we got my Pure Heart back...but why does my heart feel empty...did I actually lose something...or is the heatwave making me delusional..." Then she groans out loud.

"...Oh why is everything wrong with my life?!" She shouts loud releasing her anger and then sighs deeply again. "Oh...why me...hmm?" She then sees something glowing in the sky. "...What's that? Is the heat playing tricks on me?" She blinks in confusion and in worry as something appears out of it.

"What..." She sees a 12 year old girl in some kind of sorceress costume... with a pink staff in her hands.

"Chibiusa?" She thinks it's her but it's not...

"What?" The mysterious girl sees she's in mid-air. "Uh oh..." Then she falls down screaming

for her life and so does Usagi and the mysterious girl comes crashing down on top of her with a bang.

"...Now what..." Usagi thinks clearly more dazed than usual. "...hmm?" She then sees her lips pressed on against hers and the girl sees the same thing, both look at each other for a moment and then the girl lets go.

"..." Both look at each other blinking in embarrassment and then she passes out on top of her. "...Huh hey don't you go out on me girl, hey wake up!" She tries to wake her up but she's out like a light.

...A while later Usagi took the mysterious girl to the local hospital which is already nearly overcrowding with the warm heat-wave and ever the staff are struggling to cope under the heat. However thanks to Usagi's growing magic she can handle it at times, but she's at the girl's bedside looking really worried for her, she also holding what appears to be a bunch of cards and a necklace with a key on it.

"...The...Snow...the Jump...the Return...the Time...the Dash and...the Windy?" She thinks in confusion. "What kind of Trading Cards are these...and this key...didn't...it used to be a staff when he landed on top of me...does she have Sailor Soldier gifts?" She thinks in worry as one of the nurses checks on the girl's condition.

"It's a simple case of extreme exhaustion...but it's not from the heatwave..." She thinks in worry and then checks her head temperature to hers. "She doesn't have heatstroke..." She then looks really confused.

"What's wrong with her nurse, is she going to be OK?" Usagi asks her seeing her worried look. "She's just like the other patients here but her symptoms...they're not the same...it looks like she's just tired naturally and the heat just seemed to helped it along." She explains to her then she wipes the sweat of her face with her cap.

"So she's going to be OK?" "She's just sleeping it off, you did the right thing to check her over here but there are more serious cases coming in by the hour and we need all the beds we can have, even for the staff, I'm so sorry but she needs to be back home with her parents asap." She explains to her.

"...I don't think she as parents...in this realm..." Usagi thinks for a moment. "I'll take her back with me and I'll find her parents." She explains to the nice nurse. "Thank you Miss." She smiles happily.

...Meanwhile in an undisclosed location, one doctor doesn't seem to have any problems with the weather...not even after a phone call while during one of his "questionable experiments...

"...No I do not want any more air-conditioning systems..." He then chuckles. "...I assure you that we have met all safety requirements here...ta-ta..." He chuckles again as he slams the phone down on him. "...How dare they call me when I'm doing important " experiments"..." He continues one with his task and pours powerful chemicals into a glass tub of green chemicals, they two meld together and the glass breaks at the end forms into a new egg of something and the wicked professor smirks in amusement as he holds it in his hands.

"...Yes...my most powerful Daimon Egg to date is finally complete..." The he phones up

somebody..." "This is the Witches 5, Eudial speaking." She answers it. "How goes the hunt for the pure heart crystal talismans Eudial?" The professor asks her.

"Excellent Tomoe...this time were doing our research on everybody in the city and so far we've found our next candidate...or should I say, found us...her name is Sakura Kinomoto and her radiance is the same as Sailor Moon's...but this time I won't make the same mistake like Kaolinite Tomoe." She explains to him.

"Good...good...this Daimon is my most powerful one yet, thanks to the sun's radiance this Daimon will have some black passionate fire power..." He then cackles maniacally...and the process of the Daimon Egg begins...

...Meanwhile back in Usagi's house...Chibiusa from 30th Century Crystal Tokyo is looking over this...Sakura girl...

"...You're saying she came from the sky like me and kissed you?" She asks in shock. "Yeah and I'm glad she didn't kiss Mamoru...what am I saying..." She looks proud then holds her head in anger.

"Oh come on are you still depressed over your Pure Heart that isn't a Talisman?" Chibiusa asks in worry. "Who me? No of course not I'm just worried that she might be one of us, yeah that's it, a Sailor Soldier." She panics in her talking.

"...What some staff that turned into a key and a bunch of children's trading cards?" She looks at them on a small chair.

"...Yeah...right...there's no Sailor...Sorceress in the 30th Century Usagi, you have to come up with a better story than that." She than taunts her future Mother. "Welll I uh..." She then blushes in embarrassment.

"You liked the kissing moment?" "Hey she forced it on me...she fell on top of me and she wouldn't let go." She explains to her in a panic. "Besides...it was...nice...but not like Haruka and Michiru...I love...Mamoru and no one else...I'm...going through a phase that's all...after...I lost my heart...I felt...emptiness..." She starts explaining to her worried future daughter, but in turn the girl now known as Sakura starts waking up and she hears them talking.

"...Hmm?" "...Now I know how those other people felt like Rei...Amy...and Makoto felt when they lost their Pure Hearts...that felling of nothingless...in my life...I thought...my life...was over..." She starts weeping. "...Momma?" Chibiusa looks worried as she falls to her knees.

"I don't how Rei, Amy or Makoto felt when they lost their hearts, but maybe I'm different to them as I love Mamoru and the thought of being alone, I thought it was reality..." She looks upset but her future daughter stops her from doing that.

"No one's alone Usagi...you're the one who saved me from my own loneliness remember, when I was Black Lady?" She asks her. "Yeah...I remember..." She looks happy. "I thought I was always alone, but you and the others taught me that you can never be alone as long as you have them where it counts, right here." She points to her heart.

"Thank you Chibiusa...she then hugs her tightly. "...Has she thrown her toys out or

something?" Chibiusa thinks in confusion.

"...Where am I?" Sakura suddenly speaks to their shock. "You're awake?!" They turn their heads to face her in shock and embarrassment. "For the past couple of minutes." "Did you...hear...everything?" Usgai asks her.

"Mostly I think...why?" She blinks in confusion. "Uh..." The others look embarrassed...but they have no choice.

A while later in early night time where it's cooler in the park... "Sailor Soldiers?" Sakura looks confused. "Yeah that's what who were, were like angels of justice protecting planet Earth from any evil that wants to take over or destroy it." Chibiusa happily tells her.

"...Seriously?" She looks amazed. "She's right, I'm Sailor Moon and she's Sailor Chibimoon, in reality she's my little girl from the future." Usagi pats her head but Sakura looks really confused.

"...I don't think she still gets it Usagi." "She still doesn't, anyway what about your powers, like the key and the cards that you had with you when you...fell on me and kissed me?" She blushes a bit.

"Hmm...my Star Cards?" Sakura gets out her pink cards and Chibiusa sees them.

"Are they magical like us?" "They sure are, but these are a handful to what I have back in my dimension, my cards have spirits in them and they do many things...for some reason though my magic suddenly drained when I used the Return Card, it's a card that takes you back into the past and see past life events." She explains to them what it does.

"It's like my key." Chibiusa gets out her time Space-Time key. "But for some reason my card sent me here instead to my world, I can tell this world is different to mine." She looks at them to their worry.

"...How come?" Usagi asks. "I...can sense your magical energy...when I started collecting this cards, I had the power to sense their presence...when I kissed you Usagi, I felt an amazing amount of magical energy inside you, it's so...calm and wonderful...magical even." Sakura speaks passionately as she places her hands on where her heart is on her chest, Usagi and Chibiusa blink in amazement.

But what they don't know is that **Eudial is approaching them through the traffic.**

"**If you want to I can do the same for you Chibiusa." Sakura suggests happily to their shocked looks. "What?" She blinks in confusion. "Can't you tell the now, or can you only by kissing people?" Usgai blushes in worry. "I can tell right away, I can just focus my mind and then I can tell right away..." She then focues her magic and then she looks serious.**

"**Something evil this way comes." She says to them to their confusion and then after that the vehicle leaps over them to their shock and lands in front of them.**

**The girls cling to each other in shock. "Who is that mad woman?" Sakura asks in fear. "Eudial..." "...One of the Witches 5." The others say together as she gets out and arms her special gun that removes pure hearts. "Stand still Sakura like a good girl..." She chuckles manically and aims for her.**

"**Get out of the way!" Sakura shoves the Usagis out of the way as it's fired at her.**

"**Sakura no!" Chibiusa tries to help but Usagi stops her. "Come on." They suddenly disappear as she's hit and the Pure Heart Crystal appears behind her.**

"**...Please...hurry..." Sakura speaks weakly and collapses to the ground and near lifeless with her key necklace and her cards next to her. As for the crystal itself, it's really bright and shiny which convinces Eudial that it is a Talisman.**

"**Yes it must be one of the Talisman's at last." She looks pleased but then...two girls in preety sailor outfits step in front of it.**

"**Not you two again..." She grunts in anger.**

"**We will not let you have the Talisman of a young girl who wants to return back to her own world." "Especially who has magical powers like us." "For love and justice." "Pretty soldiers in sailor suits." "Sailor Moon!" "...and Sailor Chibi-Moon." "...In the name of the moon..." Then they do their fighting poses. "...We'll punish you!"**

"**...Not these two..." Eudial looks really mad.**

"**We'll not let you take this Talisman." Chibiusa grabs it and keeps it close to her. "...I beg to disagree little runt, Daimon appear before us!" Eudial orders and the special box in the car opens up and explodes to their shock as out comes something so hot it's melting the ground.**

"**...You can thank my professor for this heatwave Sailor Soldiers, for part of it is responsible for the Daimon, Solar..." She cackles manically as she gets out of the way.**

**Solar's body is completely made out of fire and so hot it's melting the surrounding area. "It's so warm..." Sailor Moon suddenly looks very hot. "...It's too...unbearable..." Chibi-Moon as well and they start to faint and they do...dropping the Pure Heart Crystal.**

"**Yes...it's mine..." Eudial races for it but then...**

"**...World...Shaking!" A ring sphere energy ball of Uranus appears out of nowhere crashing along the ground heading for her. "What?" She jumps backwards to evade it and she does.**

"**...Deep...Submerge!" Then a ring sphere energy ball of Neptune appears and it surges towards Solar and it's drenches her flames, just, also making the Sailor Moons come to their senses again.**

"**Guided by a new era, I am Sailor Uranus...acts with elegance." "...Also guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune, acts with grace." The two outer senshi makes their appearances next to the Sailor Moons and Neptune as the Pure Heart Crystal in her hands.**

**The attack didn't do much but it did "cool" Solar down. "...Could this be a talisman Neptune?" Uranus asks her. "I can't tell...it's different than the other ones but it's too hard to tell." She explains to her. "...But is it a talisman or a regular Pure Heart Crystal?" Chibi-Moon asks as Sailor Moon holds Sakura in her arms.**

"**...It's...not a real talisman, it looks like one but it hasn't the same properties...it's a fake." Neptune makes it official and the Sailor Moon's look relieved but Eudial can't believe it.**

"**A fake talisman...oh of all the nerve." She then goes into a tantrum as Neptune magically places the artefact back into Sakura's heart...all the colour returns to her face.**

"**...I can still finish you all off and go for the other 4, Solar finish them off with your sacred flames straight for the sun!" Eudial orders as this time she races away from the scene.**

"**Solar!" She suddenly powers up her flames and they all feel it. "...The heat's too intense...it's like it's powered by the sun..." Uranus feels it. "Impossible...it's a perfect night sky...she should be weakened..." Neptune explains to her.**

"**...Let me stop her..." Sakura suddenly speaks to their shock. "Sakura you should rest." Sailor Moon explains to her. "I can't, my powers are like Mother Nature...I should quell the flames enough to finish it off, just let me do this please Sailor Moon." She explains to her.**

"**...Worth a shot." "Go for it." The Moons agree to her plan. "What's going on here, is she one of us?" Uranus asks her. "Not quite, show her Sakura." Chibi-Moon cheers her on."**

"**Right..." She then gets out her key necklace and starts a incantation. "Key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" Then her key turns into the Star Staff and she grabs it with her hand. "Wow she has magical powers." Neptune looks amazed. "But what can she do?" Uranus asks. "This...triple card combo, this will cool you off for good Solar..." She gets out the Windy, the Watery and the Snow cards.**

"**...I call upon the powers of my star ancient forces near and far, Windy Watery and Snow create a storm to bury my foe...release and dispel!" She strikes them all together and out of nowhere it creates a massive blizzard that breaks all weather records...but Sakura knows what she's doing.**

"**Shield!" She strikes her protection card and all the Sailor Soldiers as well as her are in a magical shield to their confusion as well as Sakura. "Don't worry everybody, were protected as long as we stay in the shields..." She explains to them and then the city is buried under the snow...but the building can be seen. 4 inches deep to be exact.**

**Then the shield magically rise over the snow and they gasp in amazement. "...Amazing...it's like a Christmas Postcard..." Chibi-Moon blinks in amazement. "I've never seen such power power...not even Sailor Pluto has this ability..." Neptune explains...then suddenly Solar tries to dig herself out but she's struggling too and she's lost all her flames.**

"**...Finish her off Sailor Moon." Says Uranus. "Right." Sailor Moon nods in agreement and gets out her special weapon; the Spiral Heart Moon Rod and gets ready for the final blow...**

"**...Moon...Spiral...Heart...Attack!" She then fires a wave of pink spiralling hearts at Solar who screams for her life...then...she's slammed through a giant pink heart screaming out... "LOVELY..." Solar then collapses backwards to the ground and dies...dissipating back into what looks like an electric fire...the Daimon Egg comes out and cracks open...leaving a evil black smoke that cackles like a girl...**

**Then they all feel the effects of the big freeze, all 5 clinging to each other trying to keep warm.**

"**...Great...out of the frying pan..." Chibiusa's teeth chatters. "...and into the freezer..." Sakura too...**

**...The next morning as the others and Mamoru head back from the holiday and they blink in amazement from the sight of Tokyo...**

"**...From the worst heatwave in history to the worst big freeze in history with a sudden Winter Storm appearing out of nowhere blanketing Tokyo in a matter of 30 seconds...for some strange reason on the Capital of Japan seems to be the only city covered in the knee high blanket of snow. No one know the real reason why but Meteorologists just say it's Mother Nature having a little sneeze. Make sure you have some tissues handy next time OK?" The news reporter says on TV, thankfully Usagi, Chibiusa and Sakura don't have influenza.**

"**...I guess I went overboard with my cards...sorry girls?" Sakura apologises to Usagi.**

"**No need to apologise Sakura?" She smiles happily at her then looks out of the window to see Chibiusa and her school friends playing out in the snow.**

"**...Chibiua's actually is thanking you for changing the weather, I'm sure others are too because the heatwave was near fatal for everyone, plus it's better for the children too...I hope my Mamoru and the other girls as well as the cats are OK too..." She then looks worried.**

"**The other Soldiers?" "Uh huh, Mamoru's Tuxedo Mask as well...were destined to be together?" She blushes in love... "...Even after we kissed?" Sakura blinks in worry. "Huh? That was an accident wasn't it?" Usagi asks her. "Isn't it?" Then they look at each other blushing in embarrassment.**

"**...What am I thinking?" Sakura thinks in shock. "...I can't...but...something's..." Usgai thinks in shock too, they get closer and closer to each other...then...they share another kiss with each other...a soft long kiss on the lips...that's all. It lasted for about 20 seconds before they broke it off.**

**They both blush at each other knowing it wasn't an accident...**

**A while later...all 3 of them are back together where Sakura and Usagi first met where Sakura's leaving.**

"**...Are you sure you don't want to stay longer, you can if you want too..." Chibiusa looks sad. "...I'd love too Chibiusa, but I have friends in the other dimension waiting for me...with Time and Return I can go back when I want too and that was 1 minute after I left them..." She gets out her two remaining cards...**

"**...Wait a minute Sakura..." Usagi suddenly steps forward to their confusion. "...Are you going to tell your friends about us...our secret powers?" She asks her. **

"**...Don't you want me too?" Sakura blinks in confusion. "...If your friends know...it's OK." **

**Usgai holds her hands. "...It's a parting gift from me...thanks to you and my future daughter I've gotten over my depression from losing my pure heart. I know it sounds stupid but...I've got huge responsibilities in the future and I have...to be ready..." She weeps a little but holds it in.**

"**...Mama..." Chibiusa too. "...I...saw it...when I kissed you...I know you can do it...Neo-Queen Serenity..." Sakura smiles happily and she does too. "It's time Usagi, I have to go back home." They let go so she can do an incantation.**

"**...Time...Return...please take me back to my own world...release and dispel!" She strikes her cards with her Star Staff and it magically creates a portal to her own world.**

"**...Just like my key..." Chibiusa blinks in amazement. "...Here I go..." Sakura walks forward and she waves goodbye to her friends and they do too.**

"**...Bye." She smiles happily and leaves for home. The portal closes behind her. "Do you think she'll make it back?" Chibiusa asks her future Mother. "She will...I'm sure of it..." She smiles at her daughter then gets a face full of snow from out of nowhere...**

"**Who did that?!" She asks in anger. "...Usagi...this is punishment for not coming with us..." Rei throws another one at her and she falls to the ground form the force of it, the others laugh at her expense and she gets back up in her usual self.**

"**...So it's like that huh?" Then she throws a hurl of snowballs at them and they all get involved in a snowball fight with them all having a great time.**

**...Back in Sakura's world...and at their school. "...So Sakura how was your little trip through time? Did you get to see your Mother again?" Tomoyo her best friend and second cousin asks her.**

"**...I did...but I couldn't go through with it." She sighs deeply. "...You didn't see her?" "I did...but I couldn't talk to her...just seeing her again for the first time since I was 3...was good enough." She weeps happily and Tomoyo cuddles her a little to calm her down.**

"**...I did have an interesting trip on the way back though..." "She giggles a little. "A trip?" She blinks in confusion.**

**Sakura begins to tell Tomoyo about her events with Usagi in the other dimension of Earth...**


End file.
